Wandless Magic
by Theboblinator
Summary: A re-imagining of Harry Potter's adventures through the wizarding world. Add a twin brother, a different timeframe, and a certain anime centered around a magical guild, and you get the first in a number of stories where The Potter twins' lives go RIGHT for the most part. - Any magic that surpasses reason still came from reason... And that's the kind of magic the Potter twins wield.


**Chapter 1: A Unique Sorting Ceremony…**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, so I got the idea for this story after reading Araceil's Harry Potter x Fairy Tail crossover. This story will be loosely based on that one for a little while, seeing as it's pretty much the only one of its kind that I've seen. Granted, NinjaCatBlue's story comes pretty close, but not quite. Though I will admit that, to a degree, it gave me some ideas for later on in this series of stories. For those of you who don't understand everything that I'm talking about, I guess I can explain this a bit. (Seeing as I'm writing this before the Summary of the actual story.)**

 **In this story, there are going to be quite a few changes made to the original Harry Potter story, outside of the OC being added in. With that being said, I guess I can tell you a few of them. As stated, I've added an OC into this story, who will actually be Harry's twin brother. So, for those of you who dislike HP-Brother stories, I'm sorry to say that you probably won't like this one.**

 **Anyways, another change that I'm making to this is that it will take place during more modern times. By that, I mean that their first year will start during September of 2015. Now, the main reason for this is because of all the references I'll no doubt be making, and at the same time, the dubbed anime for Fairy Tail wasn't available until 2014. (At least on the site I watched it on…) Which actually gives you the other change, the fact that Harry and his brother watched the dubbed version of the anime, instead of having Harry read the manga like in Araceil's story.**

 **With all this being said, I guess that I can finally get to writing the story. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I'll no doubt have writing it!**

 **(P.s. Another change made to this story: Ages. Yeah, I'll be making them a _bit_ older in this story, and if you don't know why, go ahead and check my stories that I've been posting lately. Cause let's be honest, with these kinds of pairings, and these kinds of situations, I'm not gonna be able to write out an entire _series_ where the couple doesn't get serious due to age restrictions… But, don't worry, they won't be that much older. And besides, I'm already torturing myself enough since I won't be able to have the pairing do much of anything besides possibly kiss in _this_ story… If they even get together during their first year…)**

 **(P.s.s. I actually started this story a while back, and I'm now returning to it thanks to Writer's Block that I have on a few of my other stories. So, don't go blaming me for suddenly starting up another one!)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

 _Potter_

It was a name that had spread throughout the wizarding world since the night of October 31st, 2002. The way the name was spoken varied depending on which person was saying it. The tones ranged from revenant, as if someone was talking about God himself, to utter contempt as one might speak the Devil's name. Of course, there were others who simply spoke the name with disappointed tones, or just simple thankful ones. The reason for such diverse tones was because of what happened that night.

On that night, the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated, and some would even say that he was killed, all because of that name. For the ones who spoke that name with varying levels of hatred, that was due to the fact that they'd followed Voldemort in his ambition to kill any non-wizard on the planet, as well as Muggle-born wizards, otherwise known as wizards born to regular human parents.

As for the ones that spoke the name in near revenant tones, or thankful ones, they were the ones who had lived in fear of Voldemort for the 11 years that he'd razed through the land of England, aiming to go through the rest of the wizarding world once he finished there. Because of that one name, the ones who lived in fear no longer had to, and were free from the Dark Lord. Of course, they still feared his followers, the Death Eaters, for a short time afterwards until they were mostly apprehended.

However, the year is now 2015, and the name is being said in hushed whispers throughout the wizarding world once again at the same level as when the Dark Lord was vanquished. This was due to the fact that this year was 13 years later, and as such, was the time for Wizarding Schools to accept more students into their halls, which included that one name, Potter, this year. However, none of the witches nor wizards could have guessed the next great change that the word Potter would once again bring to the magical world.

And it all started in a certain school, in a certain country, that soared high above the rest, creating legends. And, it would no doubt continue to create legends, far into the future. This school's name, was Hogwarts.

* * *

The Great Hall in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with teachers, students and ghosts alike. All of which were waiting for the grand doors to open, and allow all the new students into the room… Or rather, they were all waiting for two new students in particular. Harry James Potter, and Sean Evans Potter. The two sons of the late James and Lily Potter, who attended the school in the past. However, none were waiting with more anticipation than one Rubeus Hagrid, who had been the one to introduce the two into the world of magic…

Or at least, he should have been. Instead, he'd had quite a surprise when he showed up at the boys' house to bring them to Diagon Alley. He'd been expecting them, as Dumbledore had told him, to not know all that much about magic. He was certain that the Dursley's would've told them the smallest amount they could. However, instead he found out that the Dursley's had kept mum on the word "Magic" the entire time the boys had lived there… But that hadn't stopped them from discovering it a different way.

As he remembers the events from when he picked the two up, until they were sent back to their "home", and he used that world lightly, he can't help but let out a quiet, for him, chuckle. _I can't wait ter see the looks on people's faces when Sean does that…_ He thinks to himself, just before the doors to the Great Hall open wide, allowing the large crowd of First Years to enter the room, and look around in wonder at the floating candles, large number of students, high ceiling that appeared to almost open up to the sky above… Or at least, most of them were.

As the students, ghosts and faculty alike searched the crowd of new students for any indication of the two Potters, Hagrid and Dumbledore were able to easily pick out the two amongst the crowd. The two Potter twins should have been fairly easy to pick out for the people looking for them, since they were the ones who stood out the most. However, everyone was looking for those scars, instead of searching for the only male twins that were accepted this year…

Harry James Potter had Caucasian skin, green eyes, and short black hair that trailed down to his shoulder blades, and was styled to spike out slightly. No doubt he'd continue to grow it out in the future. He was dressed in the Hogwarts robes, and had a wide grin on his face as he stood next to Ron Weasley, the only Weasley able to be accepted into Hogwarts this year. The school was expecting his younger sister next year, just like the other four Weasley children, two of which were already out in the world doing their jobs, and the other two who were still in the school learning… At least when they weren't pulling pranks.

As for Sean Evans Potter, he also had Caucasian skin like his brother, but his eyes were blue, and his hair, even though it was black, wasn't grown out to the length that Harry's was, but instead it was more spikey than his brother's. As for his outfit, he was wearing the Hogwarts robe, but the tie was loosely wrapped around the white button up shirt beneath it, instead of being tied like everyone else's. He was standing beside Hermione Granger, a Muggle born student that had been accepted this year. The two were constantly looking around, pointing out the different things in the room as they conversed with one another.

Minerva McGonagall led the new First Years towards the large table that the teachers were sitting at, before stopping them so that they were standing in an impromptu line in front of them. Then, she walked off to the side, before walking back in front of the students with a four legged stool, on top of which sat a pointed wizard's hat, which was patched, frayed and covered in dust. Most of the new students looked at the hat in confusion, while most of the older ones watched with smiles on their faces, since they knew what was coming next. Although, some of them were still scanning the new crowd for a glimpse of the Potters.

Then, the hat sitting on the stool twitched slightly, before a rip near the brim of it opened, and it began to talk… Or rather, it began to _sing_ to everyone that was present.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuffs,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

When the hat finished singing, the Great Hall erupted into applause, the First Years joining in after a few seconds of hesitation, with the exceptions of Harry, Sean and Hermione, who started clapping along with the students in the higher grades. As the applause begins to quiet down, Ron scowls from his place beside Harry. "So all we have to do is try on a hat? I'm gonna kill Fred, he said we have to wrestle a troll!" He hisses out, and Harry and Sean share a laugh at the thought.

"Ron, I'm certain that the teachers wouldn't do that in a room filled with students. Although, I wouldn't exactly be against having that as a test." Sean admit with a grin, getting a look of shock and horror from both the redhead, as well as the brunette beside him.

"Sean, why would you be _okay_ with that?!" Hermione asks him in a whispered yell as the first few students are called up to try on the hat. In response, Sean and Harry share a look, before the prior shrugs.

"Hey, after what me and Harry have been doing for… I think it's been a little under a year now, the two of us probably wouldn't have much of a problem with a troll." He admits with a shrug, making the looks of shock and horror, change to looks of shock and intrigue… As well as some skepticism. In response to the looks, Sean and Harry simply shrug to them, before turning their attention back to the hat as more students are called up to take the "test".

However, Sean is turned around by Hermione to face the brunette, who he would have to admit looked quite cute with her cheeks puffed out a bit and her look of slight annoyance at him trying to brush off his words from earlier. "Oh no, you're not getting away with this that easily mister." Hermione tells him as she places her hands on her hips and looks into his eyes in defiance. In response, Sean smiles as he raises his hands in mock-surrender.

"Alright, alright 'Mione." He tells her, getting a light blush from the girl at the new nickname, despite the two of them only knowing each other for a few hours. "I'll tell you later on, alright?" He asks, making Hermione continue to give him a half-hearted glare for a few more seconds, before sighing as she nods her head. Just as she nods, her name is called by Professor McGonagall, and she walks up to the stool, sitting on it and allowing the hat to be placed on her head. After a few seconds, the hat finally opened the rip that served as its mouth.

"Gryffindor!" It shouts, which gets a quiet groan from Ron, since he was hoping to not only be in that house, but he was also hoping that he _wouldn't_ have to be in the same house as her. Now he would have to give up one of those dreams… Meanwhile, Sean was smiling as he sends a thumbs up to Hermione, getting a wide grin in response as she rushes over to the table that had started clapping as soon as her house was announced.

After a few more people, Neville Longbottom was called up, and the Sorting Hat took a minute to decide, before finally opening its mouth once again. "Gryffindor!" It shouted, getting another round of applause from the same table that Hermione was seated at. Although, the table joined everyone else in laughter when Neville ran towards it with the hat still on his head before returning it to Professor McGonagall. Although Sean, Harry and Hermione chuckled good naturedly, as opposed to a good number of students who were actually laughing _at_ the boy.

Next was a boy that both Potters recognized, Draco Malfoy. The two had met the boy in Diagon Alley when they went to get their robes, and though they hadn't befriended the boy due to his attitude, they weren't against trying to understand him, and possibly become friends with him in the future. When the boy sat down on the stool, the hat had hardly touched his hair before it stiffened and the rip opened wide.

"Slytherin!" It exclaimed, and Draco gave a self-satisfied smirk at the announcement as he headed over to the table that had started to clap for him. Meanwhile, Ron glared at the platinum blond male as he walked towards the other Slytherins, while Harry and Sean share a shrug as they think about the fact that even though becoming friends with Draco just became a bit harder, it wouldn't stop them if they ever decided to try. From there, more names were called, none of which either of the Potters actually knew. At least, that's how it was until a certain name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

And like that, the hushed whispers that had been going around the hall stopped, and anyone could have heard a pin drop as everyone waited with baited breath to see one of the "Boys Who Lived" step forwards. In response, Sean grins at his brother, before slugging his arm as he starts forwards. And just like that, the hushed whispers started up again, but this time they were all about the boy who was walking up to the stool, who looked _nothing_ like what they were expecting. And then came another surprise of the night. As soon as the hat was placed on Harry's head, it reacted differently than the other students.

As opposed to staying silent and then calling out a house that it had decided on, the Hat suddenly took on a more human expression, as the middle folded slightly to create eyes, while the rip became more mouth like due to the other folds that appeared in the hat. And then it started to speak out loud, unlike the other times when it would simply talk to the students inside their head. "Well now, Harry Potter, you may be a difficult one to sort." It states, getting gasps from the crowd of students as, for the first time, it spoke aloud for the rest of the assembled witches and wizards to hear.

"Well, guess what we did, had more of an affect than we thought." Sean mutters, realizing that something similar would no doubt happen when he was getting sorted as well. However, his attention is taken back to the hat as it apparently responds to something Harry thought to it.

"Well, I suppose that is true, however I must take everything into account Mr. Potter. Now then, let's see… Well, you've certainly got a bright mind with how you were able work _those_ out… You've got quite the cunning side to you if you were able to pull those pranks off with your brother, and I'm sure the Weasley twins will want to hear about most of them… Ah yes, plenty of loyalty to your brother, as well as your cousin I see. No doubt because of _that_ … But my, the _courage_ that you hold in you. There's an _astounding_ amount there… I see that you hold the same amount as that young girl that was your… Shall we say, "mentor"…" He says, and Sean smirks at the Sorting Hat "censoring" what they were thinking about, while the rest of the school was muttering to themselves in confusion.

"With this, there's only one place for you… Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouts, and even through the confusion that was present in the hall, the table that Harry started heading towards with a smile erupted into cheers, one of the loudest ones yet. Sean couldn't help but chuckle at the two redhead twins that jumped up from their seats and starting dancing around as they shouted, "We got Harry! We got Harry!" It took a few minutes, but eventually the room quieted down enough that McGonagall was able to lift her list once again, and read off the next name.

"Potter, Sean!"

Just like before, the Great Hall became quiet, before Sean smiled as he started up towards the stool. As he did so, the hushed whispers started up again, even as Sean ignored them as he sat on the stool, and allowed the hat to be dropped over his head. As soon as this happened, he knew the same thing had happened to the hat as when it was placed on Harry's head based on the gasps that once again went through the room. "Well now Mr. Potter, I must say that while it was unexpected when I was placed on your brother's head, I'm not too surprised by what you have going through the front of your brain right now…" The hat states, and Sean can only smirk in response.

Although, even if it seemed friendly, the First Years standing in front of him felt a bit of a chill when they saw it, and the rest of the students who were looking on watched as the Sorting Hat froze up for a second, before laughing quite loudly, surprising everyone present. "Well, I can't say that this is a surprise either! Although, the way you phrased that certainly is! Well, that statement right there already cemented your spot in that house! "If you don't place me in the same house as my brother, I'll burn you to ashes before feeding you to the first dragon I find", eh? Well, if that's the case, better be, Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat exclaims, getting another cheer from the table in question as Sean removes the hat with a smirk, before making his way to sit beside Hermione and across from his brother, sharing a smile with him, before turning to the girl beside him.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." He tells her when she opens her mouth, making her close it with a pout that makes him chuckle. "But, I'm gonna have to say that you're gonna have to wait till after we've eaten, cause I'm hungry, and you _don't_ want me to explain it to you while I'm eating…" He tells her, getting a nod in response as he turns back to the Sorting Hat as it calls out houses for the students, the face still present, although it stays silent while talking to the students inside their heads.

 _Guess it can control that now..._ Sean thinks to himself as he continues to watch, before thinking about something. _Maybe I_ should _tell Hermione the magic I use… Eh, what's the point. I'd rather keep that info within as small a group as possible for now. While it'll no doubt become apparent in the future that we're different in more ways than one, we don't need the rest of the wizarding world trying to use similar magic. The Ministry of Magic sounds even stricter than those_ other _old mages…_ He thinks with a serious look as the Sorting Ceremony starts to end.

When the last student is sorted, applause breaks out throughout the room, before slowing to a stop as Dumbledore rises in his seat to look out over the sea of students in front of him, a twinkle in his eyes. When Harry and Sean see this, they can't help but compare him to a short old man that they'd seen on a screen only a few hours before leaving for King's Cross station earlier that day.

"Welcome!" He calls out with a wide smile on his face. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He exclaims before he sat back down, a wide smile on his face as the students and teachers alike clapped for the man, some looking confused, while other laughed. However, Sean and Harry looked at the Headmaster of Hogwarts with a bit more respect in their eyes than before.

"Well, he's a bit off his rocker, isn't he?" Ron asks Harry. However, he's surprised when Harry and Sean shake their head together.

"No, that man is actually pretty sane Ron. And he's a lot more intelligent than some of the students here give him credit for." Sean explains, making Ron turn to look at the Potter with a confused look on his face. In response, Harry explains what him and his brother had noticed.

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Think about it, what do those four words have to do with this school?" He asks, making Ron, and a few other students around them look at the two in confusion, including some of the higher grades.

"What do you mean, "have to do with this school"?" Hermione asks, since she'd been thrown for a bit of a loop as well when Dumbledore had said those, apparently, random words. And she was easily one of the smartest in the grade already, with the amount of books that she went over before coming to the school. In response, Sean glances at her, before looking around at the other students as well.

"Each word was for one of the four houses. Ravenclaws pride themselves on being smart, so being called a "Nitwit" is no doubt an insult that they fear. Blubber was for us Gryffindors, since it's a sound that's expressed when one is feeling fear, and we pride ourselves on being brave. Oddment was probably meant for Slytherin, since the word is supposed to mean something that's "left over", and Slytherins pride themselves on being "pure", or at least most of them do. And then Tweak was no doubt for Hufflepuff. One of its definitions is "to make fun of", so they no doubt fear that being done to them without anyone there to back them up, which is the purpose of being in that house." Sean explains, and the rest of the students around him, including a few from other tables, had quieted down to listen to him explain that.

A few seconds later, the sound of clapping could be heard, and the students turned in the direction it was coming from to see one of the ghosts that the First Years had seen earlier clapping in response to Sean's explanation. "Not many people would have picked up on that you two, brilliant job." The ghost states as he stops clapping to bow slightly. "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." He states. In response, Sean attempts to shake his hand, only for it to go through it and causing a feeling to go through his hand not unlike what he would feel sticking his hand into a bucket of ice water.

He shakes it out as he smiles at the ghost in front of him. "Sean Potter, though I'm sure that you already know that. My brother, Harry Potter, and our two friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." He says, gesturing to the other three in order. Harry giving the ghost an identical smile like the one his brother gave, Hermione giving a slightly shaken smile to the ghost, while Ron…

"Oh! I know who you are, my brothers told me about you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" He exclaims, and in response the ghost levels a flat stare at Ron.

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" However, he's cut off before he can finish by Seamus Finnigan, another First Year.

" _Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" He asks, and in response, Nick turns his flat attention to the sandy haired teen. However, Sean and Harry noticed a small glint in Nick's eyes at the question.

"Like _this_." He states as he takes a hold of his hair, before pulling at his head. The result is the head falling off his neck, before suddenly stopping thanks to a piece of skin not even a centimeter thick. Looking pleased as the shocked looks on every First Year's face, sans Sean and Harry who had realized that he was actually waiting for that question, he coughed a bit awkwardly, before he started talking again. Meanwhile, Harry and Sean had opted to grab some food, while the others payed attention to the ghost, after a minute of focusing on their food, the two Potter brothers managed to focus on the ghost once again.

"I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable. He's the Slytherin ghost." Nick states, and Harry and Sean look over at the Slytherin table to see the ghost in question sitting beside Draco with his robes stained in silver blood. While they may have been used to seeing that kind of stuff, they still shuddered a bit at seeing it in real life. They also felt a bit bad for Draco due to the fact that he had the unpleasant "luck" of sitting beside the ghost.

While the two may have been a bit interested in how the Baron got that much blood on his robes, they chose wisely not to ask. People's pasts were their own business unless they felt like sharing, or it was absolutely _necessary_ to know. Ghosts and other creatures were not exempt from this rule that the two followed. When the conversation between the Potters and Nicholas ended, the rest of the table decided to follow the Potters' leads, and grab some food for themselves.

While the food was good, it wouldn't take much longer for conversations at the table to take a rather drastic turn, which would lead to quite a few realizations being made about the wizarding world, that the ones raised as wizards wouldn't have thought of if it hadn't been bluntly pointed out to them…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, that's about it for this chapter! Yeah, it's a _bit_ shorter than my usual word count, but I figured I'd at least get it started here. And with that ending, I'm sure people who have read  Araceil's story will know the direction that I'm taking this story, even though I'm not gonna be taking directly from it. But, with Harry and Sean's past, and what they've been learning up to this point, suffice to say that the conversations will go a bit different than Canon.**

 **Also, yes, Harry didn't have much to say this chapter, and it was mostly Sean, I'll admit that. However, seeing as I've pretty much made Harry quite OOC in this story, and he already hardly talks at this point in Canon, it was a bit difficult to work him into talking during these situations. But don't worry, he should have more to say in the next chapter, and he'll definitely contribute more in the chapters to come in the future. But for now, I'm gonna end this chapter off here.**

 **Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
